totalpokemonislandfandomcom-20200214-history
Teddy Garmon's Total Pokémon Survivor Island
Total Pokémon Survivor Island is the first season of Teddy Garmon's Total Pokémon series. The show is currently in progress. Host: Medicham Co-Host: Absol Chef: Mamoswine Teams Team Xerneas(Episodes 1-15) * Bulbasaur/Ivysaur/Venusaur (Team Captain) - The Leader of the Pack * Mareep/Flaaffy/Ampharos - The Assertive Compassionate * Gligar/Gliscor - The Ambitious Athlete * Phanpy - The Not-Acknowlegded * Ralts/Kirlia (returnee) - The Strategist in the Shadows * Beautifly (switched from Team Yveltal in Episode 11) - The Stubborn Sweetheart * Stunky/Skuntank (switched from Team Yveltal in Episode 4) - The Malevolent Mastermind * Fletchling/Fletchinder (returnee) - The Wild Card * Pichu (eliminated) * Growlithe/Arcanine (eliminated) * Onix/Steelix (eliminated) * Buneary/Lopunny (eliminated) * Snivy/Servine (eliminated) * Drapion (eliminated) * Ekans/Arbok (eliminated) * Koffing/Weezing (eliminated) * Spiritomb (joined in Episode 2) (eliminated) Team Yveltal (Episodes 1-15) * Piplup - The Underconfident * Chimchar/Monferno - The Voice of Reason * Corphish - The Bacon Berserker * Shellos/Gastrodon - The Alpha Female * Mawile (switched from Team Xerneas in Episode 11) - The Enigmatic Observer * Machop/Machoke (returnee) - The Passionate Fighter * Starly/Staravia (eliminated) * Munchlax (eliminated) * Magikarp (eliminated) * Charmander/Charmeleon (eliminated) * Meowth (eliminated) * Lickitung (eliminated) * Smeargle (quit) * Klefki (joined in Episode 2) (eliminated) * Kricketot/Kricketune (Team Captain) (eliminated) * Tyrunt/Tyrantrum (switched from Team Xerneas in Episode 4) (eliminated) Elimination Order + Reasons for Eliminations 33rd. Munchlax (Team Yveltal) (Episode 1): She hit Meowth during the challenge and was too focused on her phone. She got eliminated over Meowth. 32nd. Onix (Team Xerneas) (Episode 2): He was sabotaged by Ekans during the challenge. He got eliminated over Bulbasaur. 31st. Magikarp (Team Yveltal) (Episode 3): The team saw him as useless. He got eliminated over Lickitung. 30th. Starly (Team Yveltal) (Episode 4): She was sabotaged by Stunky(Skuntank) during the challenge. She got eliminated over Meowth. 29th. Snivy (Team Xerneas) (Episode 5): Her typism towards others annoyed several contestants. She got eliminated over Fletchling. XXX. Ralts (Team Xerneas) (Episode 6): She was sabotaged by Shellos during the challenge and didn't do much for the team due to her multiple personality disorder. She got eliminated over Mawile. (Returned in Episode 13) XXX. Machop (Team Yveltal) (Episode 7): Despite his team winning, he was poisoned by Gastrodon's Sludge Bomb during the challenge, making him unable to compete temporally. (Returned in Episode 13) 28th. Drapion (Team Xerneas) (Episode 8): He didn't do much for the team due to his constant fighting with Chimchar on the opposing team. XXX. Fletchling (Team Xerneas) (Episode 9): She fled the island last episode, thus causing Medicham to disqualify and replace her with Koffing. (Returns in Episode 21) 27th. Meowth (Team Yveltal) (Episode 9): Her bossiness and constant willingness to be team captain annoyed her teammates. She got eliminated over Klefki. 26th. Charmeleon (Team Yveltal) (Episode 10): He was chased out of the stage by a Delta Minccino, courtesy of Gastrodon. He got eliminated over Smeargle. 25th. Arbok (Team Xerneas) (Episode 11): She failed to watch the Magikarp, even though she volunteered to do so. She got eliminated over Koffing. 24th. Koffing (Team Xerneas) (Episode 12): He was considered a retard when he bumped his head on the cliff and fell into the water. He got eliminated over Klefki. (Kirlia and Machoke returned in Episode 13) 23rd. Lickitung (Team Yveltal) (Episode 13): He was the first out of the awake-a-thon and was useless to the team. He got eliminated over Klefki. 22nd. Smeargle (Team Yveltal) (Episode 14): He quit the game on behalf of Piplup, despite that she lost for the team. He didn't leave without giving Piplup the Heart Scale that he found in Episode 6. 21st. Lopunny (Team Xerneas) (Episode 15): She was badly injured by Tyrantrum during the challenge, thus pulling her out of the game. She didn't leave without asking Gliscor out. (merge starts in Episode 16; no more teams) 20th. Klefki (Episode 16): She was the first contestant out of the challenge and everyone else got fed up with her excessive complaining. Despite her idol play, she still got unanimously eliminated over Tyrantrum by a 18 to 1 vote. 19th. Arcanine (Episode 17): Skuntank won Head of Household and decided to put Kirlia and Gliscor at risk. But when Kirlia won the Power of Veto and decided to use it on herself, Skuntank put Arcanine up as a replacement nominee because of his under-the-radar gameplay. He got eliminated over Gliscor by a 6 to 9 vote. 18th. Pichu (Episode 18): Although Kirlia failed to stop Corphish from using the Master Ball during the challenge, after having issues with her alliance, Pichu told everyone else on her old team to vote her out, thus eliminating herself unaminously over Kirlia by a 9 to 0 vote. 17th. Kricketune (Episode 19): Originally, Tyrantrum was the main target because he sabotaged Kricketune during the challenge. However, Tyrantrum pulled out an division idol at elimination and transferred half of his votes onto Kricketune, thus eliminating him with a 10,5 to 5,5 vote. 16th. Spiritomb (Episode 20): During elimination, Skuntank pulled out an expulsion idol and automatically eliminated him because Skuntank saw no use of him staying any longer as payback for turning against him. 15th. Tyrantrum (Episode 20): Everyone, including his alliance, disliked him because he was the reason Lopunny and Kricketune got eliminated. Including Spiritomb's vote, Tyrantrum got eliminated over Skuntank by a 12 to 2 vote. Episode Guide #The Brochure Looked Different #An Eggciting Challenge #Now with Background Music #Space Exploration #Voltorb Flip #Nightmare Challenge #The Fighting stadium #The mine #Zorua, Master of Paintball #Music Madness #The Other Island #The Cliff Challenge #The Returners #The Haunt is Real #The Goddamn Merge is close #Lies and Loyalty (first merge episode) #Are you smarter than Corphish? #Where it all began #High Tide Time #Caught in the Crossfire